Legends Never Die
by Eclipse Mueller
Summary: Creatures of Mythology have invaded the world. Can Cat Noir find the source?


_**Legends never die when the world is callin' you**_

 _ **Can you hear them screaming out your name?**_

Adrien closed his eyes, feeling the hot wind fly over him from being on the Eiffel tower. He could feel the comfort and the warmth of his brother's spirit as if he was being wrapped in an encouraging hug. The silent encouragement that he could become what his brother had been.

The world had fallen. His ears twitched, hearing what chaos ensued below. He dropped his gaze to the burning city. Demons, spirits and all sorts of mythical creatures ran rampant in this world now. It had been growing steadily worse when his brother possessed the miraculous despite his and his lady's attempts to stem the cause. He glanced at the black ring. It wasn't the same his brother had. It was lost with him the day he died. His body was never found.

The city knew that he was a different Chat Noir. Adrien named his brother Phantom Cat. He hadn't truly left him. He was still here, guiding him. Adrien lifted is gaze to faintly see the astral form of a black cat beside him. Phantom Cat lifted his gaze and looked at him. Adrien could see the black sky right through him but he chose to see the being before him.

Félix still had some power. His spirit was tied to the miraculous Cat Noir currently had. He could speak but it was hard to understand. They had learned how to speak with each other mental. It had been trying and exhausting once upon a time. Now it was an everyday occurrence.

A smirk quirked his brother's lips. Adrien returned his grin and backed up before running forward. He was pleased that his brother was here with him. After all, legends never die.

 _ **Legends never die, they become a part of you**_

 _ **Every time you bleed for reaching greatness**_

 _ **Relentless you survive**_

Cat Noir hissed when he was thrown into a building. He glared at the demon before him, blood oozing down his forehead and matting his blonde hair. His tail slapped the ground in irritation as a weapon zipped towards the winged beast.

It roared as the yo-yo wrapped around its chest, forcing its wings closed. It dropped from the air as it reached for the nearest building's edge. The ghostly form of Phantom Cat slinked towards the building before pressing his palm against it, it crumbled under the soft caress. It had been fragile if it crumbled under a spirit's touch.

Ladybug tugged on the string of the weapon as the demon turned its attention towards her. It's red gaze eyeing her wings.

Cat Noir charged, dodging the tail of the demon before it could go through with its plan. He sprang into the air, landing on the tail tip before allowing it to launch him up. He brought out his silver staff and came down with a hard swing, hitting the demon on the head, breaking a horn in the process.

He sprang away and landed in a spider-man pose. He turned and looked at the demon behind him as it fell to the ground unconscious.

 _ **They never lose hope when everything's cold**_

 _ **And the fight's near**_

Adrien stared at the tombstone before him. Félix's name scrawled on it. It held an empty coffin. He hoped one day to find his brother's body. He knew it was being preserved. He could feel it. Félix's body still held the magic of Plagg and was powerful even when dead. Though Plagg has told him before that not everything is as it seems.

Adrien wanted to go to the realm of where the supernatural creatures came from. He remembered his brother being dragged through by a female demon before Plagg came to him weeks later, he had held the silver ring and refused to speak about his brother.

Lady Scarlet had mourned the loss of her partner. Days later, she dived into an open portal with bright hopes to find her mate. She never returned. Adrien lifted his gaze to see the spirit of his brother standing behind the tombstone. His silver gaze locked with his. Félix dropped his gaze to his spouse's tomb. He lightly ran his hand over the top. Adrien's father's was on the other side of Félix.

He glanced at the grey stone. His heart ached to think that all it took was a demon trying to kill him to get his father to react, it had been fatal.

Adrien lifted his gaze at the sound of footsteps. Marinette blinked before dipping her head in a silent greeting. She held a bouquet of blue and red roses. Bridgette's favorite color and flower.

They never lost hope despite the coldness pain brought. They hoped to find and return their lost loved ones to this realm.

 _ **It's deep in their bones**_

 _ **They run into smoke when the fire is fierce**_

 _ **Oh, pick yourself up 'cause**_

Adrien snapped his attention upward at the smell of fire. He hissed and wiped blood from his lip. His body ached. He rolled his shoulders, ignoring the burn there. His head hurt but he cared little. This demon was attacking. Adrien folded his ears back and stared at the fire demon that dared to approach him. He knew he was changing. He could feel it as he used more and more of Plagg's power. Plagg said it was because his body needed to change in order to support the power he was using. There were many creatures that were naturally destructive, a few drifted in and out of his mind.

His brother had taken that form in the other realm. He refused to tell him what he was changing and when it will come.

He was no longer human or a werecat. He wasn't sure where his body was going with this change, but it gave him more power. The same thing was happening to Ladybug. Though he had a guess of what she was turning into, her wings no longer looked like that of a ladybug. They were more lacy and stronger.

He didn't know where the change started. He just noticed one day that his bones were studier. Didn't break as easily like they had last time.

 _ **Legends never die when the world is calling you**_

 _ **Can you hear them screamin' out your name?**_

Adrien ran across the rooftops, ignoring the stares of citizens as he approached a roaring fire. They called his name, cheering him on and other things. He didn't pay any attention to them. Félix ran beside him, whispering who were inside the building and what help they needed.

He grit his teeth, pushing aside his headache as his lady joined him in his run. He dove into the building, ignoring the blistering heat of the flames. It wasn't as painful as it should've been; but then again, he wasn't a creature that he knew of.

Félix guided him towards those that needed his help. He tilted his head, hearing them screaming out his name.

 _ **Legends never die, they become a part of you**_

 _ **Every time you bleed for reaching greatness**_

 _ **Legends never die**_

Adrien flicked his faux ears forward, staring at the shimmering void before him. He had finally found an active portal. He could feel the heat blasting through it. He didn't know if this was the source of the mythological creatures.

His brother paused beside him. Worry burned his sapphire blue eyes but he made no motion to stop him. He knew that his form would be revealed as soon as he stepped through. He had vowed that he would be with his brother till the end. Adrien turned his attention towards the horizon. His lady had no clue that he found the entrance to the burning realm.

She would try to stop him if she knew.

This was where two legends had disappeared. He was determined to get them back even at the cost of his own life. Plagg refused to speak to him but he agreed to help. He had been hurt from not know what happened to his previous kitten.

 _ **They're written down in eternity**_

 _ **But you'll never see the price it costs – the scars collected all their lives**_

Adrien's ears flicked back at the sound of roaring flames. He knew there would be a price for this later but that didn't deter him.

" _Once you go in. You won't be the same."_ Félix's voice filled his mind. Adrien blinked to see his brother stood before him.

"I understand. There is a price to everything ever since they came." Adrien blinked as his brother bowed his head in acceptance. Adrien blinked as his brother grew long ebon horns and midnight wings flared from his back. Adrien flinched. His brother had turned into a demon. Does that mean he was turning into one too? Demons were naturally destructive. It would make sense.

Félix looked at him. His gaze was a much darker blue with tints of red swirling around. _"To survive. I'll need to speed up your change."_ With those words, his brother pressed his hand against his chest. He could hear his lady calling him. He ignored her.

Adrien bit back a hiss at the surge of power that went through him. Was this the price?

 _ **When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat**_

 _ **Before it all starts, they suffer through just to touch a dream**_

 _ **Oh, pick yourself up 'cause**_

 _ **Legends never die**_

Adrien glared at the shadow wraith of a woman before him in the back of the darkened cave. His brother's body floated beside her. On the other side was Lady Scarlet. They were in a coma. A magic-induced coma.

The woman lifted her chin, her veins glowing from the magic she was feeding stealing from the two miraculous holders. He could hear their heart beating. It was growing softer with each passing hour he remained.

Her dark hair flowing around her as if she was in water. Adrien growled and wiped the blood oozing down his lip. He didn't care that his hair was matted and bloody or that he had already lost a few lives to this monstrous demoness.

He had found the source of the invasion.

It was this woman. She wanted the gods. The jewels were useless to her. Her dark eyes flashed as she pushed her clawed hands forward. Félix's body lurched as the inky darkness of his shadows swirled around and around before attacking.

Adrien melted into the darkness. He didn't want to destroy his brother but it was coming to the point he might have to destroy their bodies.

He reappeared, clinging to the wall was the woman twisted around, searching for the shadow demon that he had become.

He stilled as he recognized the familiar zip of a weapon. He snapped his attention towards the entrance to see his lady standing there. Her ladybug wings had turned into flowing Seelie wings with a mix of Unseelie. She had turned into a fairy.

The woman shifted. Her gaze drifting to the two of them. He snapped his attention about when he noticed the fading presence of his brother.

He grit his teeth and turned his attention to the woman, the accusation of stealing his brother's spirit burning with his mind.

He stilled when their bodies stirred. Phantom Cat's ears twitched as he inhaled sharply. The woman jumped. Her alarmed gaze darting to Lady Scarlet as she sat up, holding her head. Her fairy wings flared open before closing.

A pained scream escaped her when Ladybug's yo-yo finally managed to wrap around her. Ladybug gave a hard tug. The woman struggled before a clawed hand plunged through her chest. She shrieked as she struggled, her form withering away to ash.

Adrien grinned.

 _ **When the world is callin' out your name, begging you to fight**_

 _ **Pick yourself up once more**_

 _ **Pick yourself up 'cause**_

 _ **Legends never die**_

Adrien stared at the burning city below. It wasn't bad as it had been when he had received his miraculous eighty years ago. He stretched his body, grateful for the extended lifespan that the supernatural received. Without it, he wouldn't be spending the needed time with his brother.

Speaking of which, he turned his attention to Phantom Cat standing beside him, stretching his sore body. Lady Scarlet approached him, running her fingers down his spine as he straightened. He stilled when she planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

He looked to the other side of him in time to see Ladybug sit down. She flashed him a smile.

He returned it. Legends never die. They become a part of you.


End file.
